A few tears, but then
by darkskill
Summary: Sakura will meet her partner at the concert. Before the romance begings an exchange student will come and ruin their life. Please review!


Hi! I'm new here. Hope you'll enjoy the story that I've made. I'm making also a fic on Rurouni Kenshin and Gensomaden Saiyuki. Just enjoy and relax!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! Just only the story.  
  
Summary of Chapter 1: On this night, Sakura will meet her partner (actually she doesn't know about it!) in the concert and her heart began to beat.  
  
A FEW TEARS, BUT THEN.  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE NIGHT. PART ONE  
  
It was December and the Tomoeda High had a school play: Romeo and Juliet. The year three students are the ones who will perform on stage. The play will start at 6:00 pm and after that there will be a concert.  
  
Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!! The bell went and all the students of Tomoeda High were very happy to hear the bell ring.  
  
"Sakura, are you excited tomorrow night?" ask Tomoyo to Sakura with a smile. "Yes I am!" Sakura said with a smile too. "Hmmm. Tomoyo, what will you wear tomorrow?" Sakura ask like she doesn't know what to wear. "Konnichiwa, guys!" Rika yelled merrily "And look who's there at the basketball court. Ummm. what's his name again?" Rika teased Chiharu "Oh I remember. his name is YA-MA-ZA-KI!" Tomoyo replied like teasing Chiharu too. Sakura just chuckle.  
  
"Hey Li, give me the ball!" Yamazaki yelled then Yamazaki catches the ball then he made a three point shoot and then the ball was shoot to the ring.  
  
"Wow! Did you see that, Chiharu" Rika was teasing Chiharu again "Boy! He's a good three point shooter!" Tomoyo also teasing Chiharu.  
  
Then Yamazaki turn around and notice Chiharu "Huh?" Yamazaki said and Chiharu look at him too. Yamazaki just smile at her and she blush.  
  
And accidentally, Yamazaki turn around and *SMASH* "Aaaaaaaawwwwwwww!!!" Yamazaki cried the ball hit Yamazaki's face and he didn't catch the ball that Eriol throw to him. "Hey man, are you all right?" Eriol ask like he was really sorry to what he did. "Yamazaki, where the hell are you looking at?!" the coach shouted angrily while his other teammates just laugh at him "Concentrate to what you're doing. We need to win just like last year; we won the first place." the coach explained "AND AT THE BACK! GET BACK TO YOUR PLACES! AND PRACTICE!" the coach yelled "Sorry, coach." Yamazaki said.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, Sakura, we need to go now!" Rika said "Bye!" the two said as Rika and Chiharu wave good-bye to both of them. "Ummm. Tomoyo, I don't know if I feel like going tomorrow. I'm tired, and I have household chores." Sakura said sadly "Well, if you're not going, I'm not going either. Does your Father know about the play and the concert?" Tomoyo ask "Hmmm. yes but he said he'll think about it" Sakura replied.  
  
Meanwhile, on the phone Chiharu and Rika are talking about what to wear tomorrow night. "No, Chiharu, I haven't decided yet what I'm going to wear! Don't dig! You'll find out tomorrow night. All I can tell you is that my grandma had just finished sewing it! Of course it'll be ready tomorrow. Bye!" said Rika.  
  
In the bathroom "I'm really curious! Rika is full of ideas! As for me, as always, I don't know what to wear! It should be something that fits the day. *Sigh* How can I impress him?" Chiharu said to herself worriedly "CHIHARU!" her dad yelled "ARE YOU DONE? You've been in there for over an hour!" And her dad was knocking at the door like banging it. "Just a sec!" Chiharu replied anxiously "CHIHARU? I'M WARNING YOU, I'm losing my patience!" her dad yelled "H-h-here I am!" Chiharu said tensely "CHIHARU!" her dad yelled louder "I'm coming!" Chiharu said nervously while she's drying her hair. Chiharu opened the door "The next time, I'm going to break down the door!" her dad said "Oh, yeah? It's no crime to take a bath!" Chiharu said "Umm. Dad, mother said I can go if I licensed to you about tomorrow night." She said and prays to God that her father would say yes. "Sure! And who's with you tonight?" ask her father while raising his one eye-brow "Yesyesyesyes!!!!" she thought "Rika will pick me up here with her mother by car" Chiharu replied "Ok! Fine! You can go!" her dad said "Thanks, Dad!" Chiharu said happily and she kissed her father on his right cheek. Then she closed the door gently "Hmmm. what should I wear tomorrow night?" she ask herself.  
  
At Tomoyo's house "Thanks for having me over, Tomoyo!" Sakura said "How are you to look tonight?" Tomoyo ask "I always look weird! I've decided to try something new." Sakura replied with a blush Tomoyo just giggled  
  
At the gate "I'll pick you up tomorrow! My big brother, Touya will take us! Bye!" said Sakura as she wave good-bye to her best friend.  
  
On the way home "Maybe I spoke too soon. I don't think a nice dress was such a bright idea! I'd feel a lot better wearing a skirt. I should ask around where I can buy some clothes." She thought  
  
Okay! This is all for now on this chapter and part 2 will be up next just wait! Actually, I don't know when I will finish it but I've started it! Thanks!  
  
Snow bunny 


End file.
